


Bratting It Up

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link pushes every boundary he has. Rhett has to teach his brat a lesson.





	Bratting It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty eight
> 
> Prompt: spanking
> 
> Inspired by exactly the episode you're thinking of.

Oh boy, has he been asking for it today. Link has been so damn cheeky all day, never mind the actual cheating. It had taken everything in Rhett not to bend his brat over the table on set and put him in his place.

The sly look on Link's face as he disobeyed, arranging his hands behind his head, knowing how sexy he looks like that. Yes, the beasts will love it, but that was all for him. Pushing him to the limit.

They finish filming for the day and Rhett makes excuses for them to head out early. He practically drags Link out the door, manhandles him into the car. The ride home is quiet and a little tense, just a really thick atmosphere of sexual tension. Link is well aware of what he's in for and he has a smirk on his face.

Rhett corrals him inside, directs him up the stairs. "Clothes off."

And if that doesn't go straight to Link's cock. He scurries up and complies faster than he's done all day. He almost discards his clothes on the floor, but catches himself and tosses it into the hamper. He considered folding them for later but, if he has his way, they won't be going anywhere else today. His glasses come off, folded neatly and placed safely on the dresser.

Rhett walks in, loosening his belt, that beautiful custom leather thing. He pulls it from his belt loops and considers it. "I should spank you with this. Leave marks of my name on your ass. Maybe then you'd behave yourself."

He moans and his knees wobble as he shucks his boxer briefs, sending them chasing after the rest of his clothing. "Please, daddy, please mark me up as yours."

Leather runs through his fingers but he sets it aside. Maybe someday he'll get a paddle or something to leave his name on Link's skin. He wants to do it right, not take a chance and cause harm. "Now you're all sweet." He points to the bed. "Get over there. Ass up."

He knows exactly what Rhett wants. He arranges a pillow to support him when he invariably can no longer hold himself up. In the meantime, he's hands and knees, back arched to present his ass beautifully.

Rhett strips his shirt off, tossing it to the dirty clothes with hardly a glance. He gives one of Link's cheeks a sharp slap, no warning. "_This _ is what I think you deserve."

Link recoils with a shout of surprise. He starts to turn around when Rhett swats him again.

"If you don't behave, I really will get out the handcuffs." Rhett's not messing around today.

As tempting as that sounds, he's probably pushed his boundaries enough for one day. He braces himself, his hands in fists on the bed. A smack to his other cheek and he bites his lip to hold in the sounds.

Again.

He's gonna make his lip bleed.

"Lemme hear you."

Another slap and he releases his lip with a sharp gasp. One more and he cries out. Rhett is layering them perfectly; his ass is going to be glowing red soon. He aims a couple at the very top of his thighs, then one low on his ass, very pointedly over his perineum and his balls. Link wails, dropping to his elbows.

He shoves his face into his aptly arranged pillow. Rhett's hand lands more blows over his cheeks, the skin there already hot. It_ stings_. More to the backs of his thighs then another to his taint. His voice comes out high and alarmed, folded forward over his pillow. His hands deathgrip the plush surface. Rhett takes a moment, softly touches his hip. It's a check-in. An opportunity for Link to reflect and slow things down or halt them completely. Not today. He wants everything Rhett has to offer. He moans quietly and leans into the touch.

"Good boy." He strokes the warmed flesh of his ass then there's nothing. Link doesn't have the energy to look. When he returns, it's with a slick thing to his ass. He clenches instinctively but immediately relaxes; the butt plug slides home slowly and Link is panting into the pillow.

He tries to mentally prepare himself, knows he was too bratty for there not to be more spanks coming his way.

The next one lands close enough to jar the plug and the most crazed noise twists from his throat. His legs shake and more smacks rain down, methodically covering his ass and thighs equally. Every hit that disturbs his plug sends shockwaves through him, his cock is heavy and leaking between his thighs.

There's a reprieve and he moves his head on the pillow. There's a wet spot that he's not sure if it's saliva or tears. Perhaps both.

Rhett twists the plug. "The question is.. do you deserve daddy's cock? You were _ very _ bad today."

He whines and clenches around the plug, like that would make it larger and more satisfying.

His tone is low, a little dangerous, close to his ear, "What do you think, baby?"

The dam breaks. "Oh, gosh, daddy, I'll be good, _ please_. I want your cock so bad. Daddy, I'll be so good for you, pleasepleaseplease." He breaks off in a high whine as his plug is yanked out, followed by a sharp slap.

"Okay, baby. Daddy'll give you what you want but it's gonna be rough. Think you can handle it?"

"Anything, please. I can take it, daddy." He presses the side of his red face into the damp of his pillow, overwhelmed in the best possible way. There's a slick sound behind him that he _ prays _ is Rhett's dick.

Gosh, it is. It's wet and perfect and suddenly inside him. And Rhett was not pulling his leg. He doesn't give him a chance to acclimate; he's fucking him hard and fast right from the get go. Link absolutely can not stay quiet. He's a constant stream of moans and cries and wordless shouts. Every thrust sends Rhett's pelvis into the hot red flesh of his ass and, in turn, forces a new sound from him.

It's almost too much. He's face down in a pool of drool, cheeks wet with tears. He feels like a hair trigger. There's so much stimulation but he needs something more.

Rhett is panting, huffing behind him, hands tight around his hips. "This is what you deserve, isn't it? A good, hard fuck. Think you've been a good enough boy to get to come on daddy's dick?"

He's so beyond words, just makes a racket, hoping the volume communicates his underlying sense of urgency.

It must do something because Rhett mercifully takes Link's dripping erection in hand. "Come for me, baby boy, come on. Come for daddy."

His vision whites out and the world fades to static. His lungs are moving air so fast, it's like he's not breathing at all. Rhett is everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Link's awareness slowly resurfaces like a fish through muddy water. He's on his side. A damp cloth cleans him off. Gentle hands rub ointment into his abused skin. He vocalizes in a blend of a sigh and a whine. He blinks and Rhett's by his face. Soft kisses accompany quiet crooning, "You did so good, baby. I'm so proud of you. My good baby boy."

Link hums and lets his eyes closed, succumbing to exhaustion but also to an all encompassing adoration.


End file.
